


Two More Minutes

by Mari_Marie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: But she kinda agrees, Domestic Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe thinks Nicky is adorable, Kissing, M/M, Nile is done, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie
Summary: The one where Nile discovers something Nicky likes to do before missions
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	Two More Minutes

As pre-mission rituals go, this is…unexpected.

Double-checking gear, ammo, guns, and C4 is standard. Loading your longsword, scimitar, and labrys into the trunk of whatever stolen car you’re driving this week is also considered standard for this group of soldiers. But this. This is…

Nile tilts her head as she stands in the kitchen’s doorway, trying to figure out how she would describe this.

“Isn’t he adorable?”

Nile arches an eyebrow. That’s not the word she would use, but she’s not surprised that Joe does since he thinks everything about Nicky is adorable. “Does he always do this?”

“Not always,” Joe replies, heading back down the hall to grab his hat.

“But we’re happy when he does.”

Nile startles as Andy appears out of nowhere, staring at Nicky with a fondness she reserves only for him. “You? Happy?”

Andy snorts with the barest of smiles and turns, jerking her chin at Booker. He follows her outside as Joe returns.

“Babe. We’re leaving.”

Nicky nods, aware of the activity unfolding around him even as he remains focused on finishing his task. “Two more minutes.”

Joe chuckles, then glances at Nile as they wait. “I love him.”

Nile rolls her eyes, though her exasperation would be more convincing if she weren’t smiling. As she watches Nicky, she wonders if she dismissed Joe’s earlier description too quickly. There _is_ something adorable about him like this – a kind of lethal domesticity as he busies around the kitchen in his sniper hoodie. Later tonight, he’ll probably shoot two guys in the head with a single bullet from half a mile away with the same calm precision he’s using to dice vegetables the exact same size.

“Finito,” Nicky announces, adding the last of the ingredients to the crockpot before adjusting the setting and timer. “You’ll thank me later,” he tells Nile, and she can’t argue with that. She knows she’ll be happy – just like Andy said – when they return to the safehouse _starving_ and don’t have to wait for dinner.

“I’d like to thank you now,” Joe says, reaching for Nicky as he approaches.

Nile cringes. “Guys. You know we don’t have time for this.”

As if on cue, the car horn blares outside.

“There’s always time for Nicky kisses.” Joe laces their fingers, pulling Nicky closer. His playful tone matching his expression. “Right, my love?”

Nicky twitches an answering smile as he leans forward, closing the space between them.

Nile groans and sighs but leaves them to it. “Fine. I’ll tell Andy two more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finito = Finished


End file.
